


The Human Factor

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladder Control, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, D/s, Desperation Play, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean and Cas take a few days off, since Rowena’s coming over to the bunker to, uh, help Sam with some magic.And they take along the bracelet they discovered that will temporarily bind an angel’s grace, so that Cas can enjoy the weekend as a human.Dean has plans, though, to test his angel’s endurance.  Cas likes a challenge.





	The Human Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Dean takes care with Cas in this, so while Cas’s limits are tested, Dean is very focused on not exceeding them, and making sure Cas isn’t hurt, and that any time Cas actually wants to stop, they stop (which is what happens).

When they find the bracelet, and then find what it does, it terrifies Dean at first.

It’s a threat, and he’s ready to destroy it when Sam stops him. Because it has potential.

Dean reacts badly to that. Yeah, it has potential alright. Potential to hurt their angel, to strip him of his powers, and leave him human and vulnerable and that is not happening.

It’s Dean job to keep his family safe and that includes from living threats and tacky pieces of jewellery designed to bind an angel’s grace.

But when he comes back with a hammer, the bracelet is gone and Sam won’t tell him where he put it, and Dean doesn’t speak to him for days.

In the end, Cas comes to speak to him about it. Obviously, Sam got to him, and Cas is so damned reasonable about it. That, yes, the bracelet poses a threat to him in that if he were wearing it, he would be essentially human.

But that would mean someone would have to force him to wear it, and to keep it on, and with his humans watching over him, Cas doubts that would happen.

Because he trusts Sam, and Dean, to keep him safe. 

Won’t they?

Dean doesn’t have to answer because he knows that Cas knows that they’d shoot dead anybody who put a hand to him.

So, reluctantly, he leaves the bracelet to Sam as long as his brother promises to be careful with it.

And a few months down the road, he’s kind of glad he let them talk him out of smashing it into small glittering pieces.

++

Sam’s glad to have them out from under his feet. He has _research_ and Dean grins that his little brother thinks he doesn’t know that’s code for ‘Rowena’s coming over to show me some magic, and at least some of that will be under the sheets’.

He’s not judging; the time when either or both of them would have put a round in the Scottish witch is long past, and Dean might even go so far as to class her as family.

Kind of like a distant cousin, but if Sam’s really falling for her, she might start climbing their family tree.

Once she’s done climbing Sam like a tree, that is.

He and Cas each pack a bag and, before they leave, Dean picks up the small locked box that has the bracelet in it, and puts it in his duffel.

Jody has a friend who has a small beach side cottage, isolated, and the weather’s still good enough to make most days bearable that close to the water, and that’s where Dean takes Cas.

When they pull up, having shared the driving, Dean turns to face the angel, and opens the box. He takes out the bracelet, and looks at Cas, giving him a chance to change his mind.

Because they can enjoy this weekend as angel and human, do other things than what Dean’s planned.

But Cas just holds out his wrist, and Dean carefully fastens the bracelet around it.

Cas draws in a breath, and that’s not unusual; he lets his vessel breathe, lets it operate like a human body being inhabited by an actual human, because it’s easier like that.

But this breath is different; this breath is so Cas _can_ breathe, and he looks the same and different in the same moment, and Dean can’t help himself.

He surges forward, and they spend the next few minutes kissing each other, hot and messy and with absolutely no finesse.

He makes Cas pant against his lips, and he loves that.

It won’t be the last time he does that this weekend. 

Because they won’t do this too often, and Dean intends to make the most of it.

++

It’s not like they don’t play, a little, back at home.

Dean’s tied Cas up, Cas has tied him up, though the angel prefers Dean just telling him to stay still over being bound.

They’ve fucked on a blanket out back of the bunker, and bathed each other in the springs a mile further on, that are chilly even in summer until Cas uses a little Grace to heat the water to comfortable levels.

Dean’s taken them to dinner, Cas turning down his Grace enough to taste flavour and not molecules, and then Dean’s fucked Cas up against the wall behind the diner, getting off more than a little on the knowledge that anybody could come out and find them there.

So this is kind of a step further along that line, and it's one he isn’t sure Cas will be down with.

But Cas likes to yield control to Dean, so he feels reasonably confident that Cas won’t say no.

They’re just up the next morning, and Dean kisses Cas lazily, not the kind that’s going to build to anything. Just a ‘good morning’, and he chuckles when Cas finally tries to push him off, grumbling that he needs to pee.

Dean doesn’t let go. He rolls a little so that he’s pinning down Cas’s hip, and snags a fistful of the angel’s white tee.

“What if you didn’t?”

Cas squirms a little, and gives Dean a confused stare. “Didn’t need to pee? I have the bracelet on, I’ll need to empty my bladder.”

Dean buries his head in Cas’s shoulder to hide rolling his eyes. “No,” he says, and distracts the angel for a moment by kissing the line of his jaw until they’re face to face again. “What if you didn’t pee?”

Cas must see the look on Dean’s face, and realise where he’s going with this.

“I’m not sure how long I can hold it.”

Dean reaches down, and rests his hand on Cas’s tummy. Not pressing, not yet, but imagining what it will feel like to have Cas desperate and pleading, what it will feel like to know he’s so full in there and that he, Dean, is the one who gets to say when Cas can let go.

“Let’s find out.”

++

Dean cooks, a light breakfast of some scrambled eggs on toast, coffee, a glass of orange juice and a big glass of water.

Cas looks at the varieties of liquid Dean sets in front of him, and gives him an accusing glare.

Dean doesn’t even try to feign innocence.

“Don’t gulp,” he says. “Small sips, but all of it.”

By the time Cas has downed the coffee, he’s moved onto the OJ and he’s struggling. He’s shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and Dean doing something similar, but for different reasons.

He watches Cas pause midway through putting the glass to his lips again and then put it down.

“Dean, I need to urinate.”

“You can hold it, Cas.”

Cas stares at him, pleading with those damn puppy dog eyes, but he doesn’t take off the bracelet. He doesn’t call a halt and get up to go relieve himself.

Dean thinks there’s a part of Cas that is actually getting as turned on by this as Dean is.

Cas finishes the OJ. But he pushes the glass of water away.

“Okay,” Dean says. “But in a little while.”

He sets up a movie in the living room, and watches Cas take careful steps over to the settee before settling himself down gently.

Dean might be imagining it, but he’s sure there’s a gentle swell to Cas’s abdomen that wasn’t there before.

He runs his finger over it absently during the film, enjoying the way Cas squirms as if even that light pressure is uncomfortable.

About half way in, he pauses the film and goes to get the glass of water from the table. It’s luke warm, now, but still drinkable and he holds it out to Cas.

Cas looks at it like it’s poison, and his shoulders slump.

“Do you want to stop? Or do you want some help?”

Cas looks torn, but then he nods to the glass.

“Then you know how this goes.”

Cas sighs, and sits forward a little. He crosses his wrists behind his back, another sign of just how much he trusts Dean, and parts his lips so that Dean can rest the glass rim just there and tilt it a little.

He only does the tiniest amounts at a time, never even half a mouthful and never pushes how fast he does it. He makes sure Cas has time to breathe in between and watches the angel to make sure he isn’t pushing too far, too fast.

Cas needs a halt halfway through the glass, but then he finishes the rest, and lies back with a groan.

Dean puts the glass away, and restarts the movie. But then he has another idea, and moves the angel (drawing a whine) until he can lie back against the arm of the sofa, legs spread, and he settles Cas in between them, so that he’s resting on Dean’s chest.

It’s about as comfortable as he can make Cas right now, and it gives him good access to caress Cas’s stomach, because it’s definitely swollen now.

++

He knew Cas had stamina, and willpower, but holy shit Dean’s more than a little in awe of him.

But he can’t convince Cas to take even another drop of fluid, and it’s been a few hours, and so it’s time to move things up.

Cas figured he could let Dean play a little without having to be bound, although Dean’s kept the leather cuffs they use nearby because sometimes Cas likes the look of them, the knowledge that Dean can and will tie him down and just _use_ him. He might prefer just being ordered, but there are times he likes to actually feel helpless, knowing Dean will take care of him.

But for now, Dean’s kissing Cas’s stomach. Pressing, just lightly, not enough to cause any injury, but enough to have Cas writhing and trying to both get away and stay still. His fingers are knotted in the sheet, and Dean knows he’s not really playing fair, but while one hand explores Cas’s tummy, the other starts to jerk the angel off and Cas almost screams.

“I’ve got you, Cas,” Dean promises. “You look so fucking desperate, so close to coming, but you can’t, huh. ‘Cause if you come, you’re gonna lose that control, and then we’ll have a mess to clean up, won’t we?”

And maybe that’s all Cas has in him, because he’s pushing Dean’s hands away, and trying to sit up, and pleading, “Stop, stop, no more, please, Dean,” and there’s no safe word but Dean knows when Cas isn’t playing.

He grabs the angel’s hand, and gets him into the bathroom, and stands behind him, because Cas’s legs are shaking as he finally get release.

Dean wishes he’d thought to time it because Cas pees like a racehorse, and then finally, he’s done, and he sags back against Dean.

Done with peeing, at least, but a glance down shows Dean that Cas needs another kind of relief now.

He gets the angel to sit on the toilet, and starts up the shower. Clothing is dumped on the floor as he encourages the angel inside the stall, and gets Cas to brace himself as Dean carefully works him open.

He takes Cas slowly, aware the angel’s had a rough morning, and that pace somehow just intensifies Cas’s orgasm when he comes.

Dean’s left with a boneless, sated angel who can barely stand, so he cleans him up fast, and then huddles him in a towel before drying him off and getting him back into the bedroom.

He dresses Cas in another tee shirt, and some sleep pants, and does the same for himself, before getting into bed and tugging the angel against him, covering them both up.

“You were so good for me, Cas,” he murmurs, stroking a hand gently down Cas’s back.

Cas nods, drawing a chuckle from his hunter. “Don’t worry; I’ll think of a way you can pay me back for it.”


End file.
